Combo Niños Peanuts05
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Otro de mis SerioxPilar. En una noche de baile! OwO


¡Hola amigos! Hoy traigo un nuevo fic de Combo Niños: SerioxPilar, espero les agrade.

Esta vez me guié un poco más por… ok, estaba escuchando música de The Beatles y se me vino a la cabeza XD. Para este fic, Pilar y Serio deberán enfrentar a un divino que trata de aprovechar una noche libre hehe.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Combo Niños Peanuts_05**

Lunes: inicio de semana, y en la escuela Benjaminito, es el inicio de los preparativos del festival de las flores, un festival en el que conmemoran la memoria de la fundadora de la escuela, festival con baile, música, juegos y:

-¡Comida gratis!

-ay Paco, ¿a caso solo puedes pensar en comer?

-no, también en divertirme toda la noche Azul.

-gah~… ¿para qué me molesto?

-ya, dejen de pelear ¿quieren? Se supone que es un día para relajarnos y divertirnos, no para que discutan sobre lo mucho que come Paco en esas fiestas.

-Serio tiene razón chicos.

-ahm… Pilar, ¿de donde sacaste esas galletas?

-estaban en mi casillero Paco, ¿quieren una?

-yo sí, gracias.

-¡Paco!

-¿qué? Ella dijo que si queríamos, yo solo estoy aceptando una.

-ya Azul, no te enojes, ten (le mete una galleta en la boca) mejor come una galleta.

-¡hmf! –que traducido significa "¡oye!".

-¿quieres una galleta Serio? –aquí, su tono de voz se endulza más, incluso su sonrisa se hace más grande y brillante.

-ahm, claro Pilar, gracias. –igual que ella, Serio endulza el tono de su voz, y la mira de una forma aun más tierna, mientras que Paco y Azul solo los miran en silencio, y luego se miran entre ellos, como si no necesitaran de palabras para entenderse.

-¡Oye Pilar! ¿Puedes ayudarme un momento?

-… ¡CLARO RAIMUNDO! Los veo luego chicos…

Pilar sale corriendo contenta tras escuchar a Raimundo hablarle, algo por lo que Paco y Azul parecen preocupados, pero Serio, ah no, Serio estaba molesto, muy molesto:

-ahm, Serio, ¿estás bien?

-groarn… seh Azul, estoy bien –aunque su tonito de voz dice lo contrario.

-vamos Serio, no te enojes.

-¡dije que estoy bien Paco!

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, solo cálmate.

-Serio, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que Raimundo le hable a Pilar? Sabes que a ella le gusta mucho.

-… lo sé

-¿y entonces?

-no lo sé Azul, es solo que ese tipo no me agrada.

-¿por qué? Es bueno jugando novanok, y se viste muy bien, además, no lo he visto que haga nada malo.

-Paco, ¿a caso ya lo olvidaste? Ese sujeto se burló de Pilar por su forma de ser, cuando nos pusieron a bailar en pareja, él la rechazó, y además… ¡deja de comerte las galletas de Pilar!

-vamos Serio, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ya tenemos 14, ¿no puedes solo dejarlo atrás?

-ella es mi amiga Paco, y me dolió que le hicieran daño de esa forma.

-a todos nos molestó que se burlaran de ella Serio, pero Paco tiene razón, ya es tiempo de que te olvides de eso.

-pues tal vez ustedes puedan, pero yo no.

-bueno, ¿y no será que NO QUIERES olvidarlo?

-¿a qué te refieres Azul?

-a que tal vez tu molestia no sea porque se hayan burlado de ella, si no, porque ella está con Raimundo… Serio, ¿no será que a ti te gusta Pilar?

- . . . –ahora Serio pasa de un estado iracundo, a uno silencioso, y muy sonrojado, en el que ya no sabe como responder a esa pregunta.

-es eso, ¿verdad?

-…

-vamos Serio, no te pongas así, de todos modos ella y yo ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Pilar te gusta.

-¡Paco!

-¿qué?

-en primer lugar, fíjate en cómo dices las cosas; y en segundo lugar, deja ya de comerte las galletas de… Pilar… -Azul voltea a ver a Serio -… Serio, ¿tú le diste esas galletas?

-ahm, yo… -Serio trata de desviar la mirada para evitar que noten su bochorno.

-¿y ya trataste de decirle la verdad? O solo te andas lamentando por ahí como un tonto.

-no Paco, no le he dicho nada, y creo que jamás le diré nada.

-pero Serio, ella merece saber la verdad.

-¿y qué ganaré con eso? A ella le gusta alguien más, ustedes ya lo vieron.

Tanto Paco como Azul no logran entender a su amigo, después de tantos años siendo los mejores amigos, era de esperarse que fueran capaces de hablar de lo que fuera, pero para Serio, era preferible quedarse callado, y perder a Pilar, que confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Miércoles por la tarde, Serio camina hacia su casa acompañado por Paco, ya que Pilar acompañó a Azul de compras:

-dile

-no

-dile

-no

-¡dile!

-¡ya basta Paco, no se lo diré! Y fin de la discusión.

-ya Serio, en verdad debes decírselo, además, ustedes dos prácticamente ya parecen enamorados, solo les falta andar de la mano y besarse.

-… -Serio se sonroja como tomate al solo hecho de pensar en besar a Pilar, y no es que fuera la primera vez que lo pensara, desde que se dio cuenta de que le gusta, ha estado preguntándose cómo se sentiría besarla y abrazarla como lo hacen los verdaderos enamorados, como los que ella suele dibujar, o aquellos personajes de las historias que él suele escribir.

-hola, tierra a Serio, reacciona amigo.

-lo siento, estaba pensando en

-¡Pilar!

-¡¿donde?

-hahahahahaha

-grrr… ¡Paco, ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!

-te-te equivocas, hahaha, sí lo es, hahaha

-ya me voy

-¡no no! Espera espera, ya, me porto bien, lo juro

-hmp, tendré que creerte

-hablando es serio, ¿por qué no la invitas al festival de las flores? Si tienes suerte, tal vez y de verdad se besen.

-Paco no juegues sabes bien que a ella le gusta Raimundo, además, ella me dijo ayer que él la invitó.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-así es, él ya la invitó, aunque no confío en ese sujeto, no creo que solo por gracia celestial se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Pilar, y que por eso haya invitado.

-¿y qué harás?

-no lo sé… ¿irás con Azul?

-sí, solo que aun no se lo pido

-hmm, suerte, y mejor que se lo pidas ya, a menos que quieras sufrir como yo… te veo mañana…

Serio entra a su casa, y Paco se queda preocupado, su amigo lucía realmente devastado, además de que Paco, pese a no admitirlo abiertamente como Serio, tampoco confiaba en Raimundo.

Viernes por la mañana, Serio se le adelantó a Pilar, en un torpe, muy torpe intento por evadirla, y curiosamente, llegó a su escuela a la hora propicia, para poder escuchar por accidente, algo que a Pilar le iba a resultar bastante desagradable:

-se los juro, la tonta cayó como mosca en telaraña

-hahaha, ya quiero que sea sábado, no puedo esperar para verla humillada

-hahaha, tienes razón, esto será increíble

-y tú, mi hermosa Perla, por fin podrás tener tu venganza en contra de esa chica fenómeno

-¡…! ¡Raimundo, Telmo, Perla!

-¡AHH!

-¡esto es lo más bajo que han podido hacer! De Telmo y Perla me lo podía esperar, pero tú Raimundo, eres peor que ellos.

-vaya vaya, pero si se trata del chico enamorado de la chica fenómeno

-cállate…

-no te preocupes, tonto enamorado, mañana, después de ponerla en ridículo frente a todos, te la regresaré para que la consueles

-¡RAIMUNDO!

Fue lo último que dijeron Telmo y Perla tras escuchar el comentario de Raimundo, y luego verlo caer noqueado por el increíble puñetazo en la cara que le ha propinado Serio.

Todos en el salón hablaban sobre la fiesta, y Serio, de nuevo, andaba evitando a Pilar, quien seguramente estaría molesta por el golpe morado en el ojo de Raimundo.

Sábado en la noche, ya todos están en la fiesta, y Paco llegó con azul, tal como dijo que lo haría, pero no había rastro, ni de Serio, ni de Pilar, hasta que serio cruzó la puerta:

-¡Serio!, ¿estás bien?, ¿en donde está Pilar? –pregunta Azul angustiada.

-en orden: no, y, no lo sé, seguramente está con el tarado de Raimundo, divirtiéndose de lo lindo

-vamos Serio, no te aflijas, ya verás que todo se arregla.

-gracias Paco, pero no lo creo, ella debe odiarme por lo del ojo de Raimundo.

Tras decir esto, los ojos de Serio captaron a Pilar: un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda de tirantes con escote recto, cinturón negro, la falda llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón mediano color verde-negruzco, en su cabello solo había tomado un poco de pelo y lo había sujetado con un hermoso broche con forma de lirio adornado con pequeñas piedras preciosas color verde brillante, verde aguamarina, y azul verdoso, llevando al centro una piedra más grande que las otras de color blanco, y en su muñeca un brazalete color plateado grabado con detalles tribales.

-wow… se ve, hermosa…

Apenas ella alzó su mano para saludar, una mano extraña color violeta la tomó repentinamente:

-¡AAAHHH!, ¡me estoy mareando!

-¡PILAR! –fue el grito de los tres chicos al escuchar los gritos de Pilar, y al voltear, vieron a su amiga siendo guiada en la pista de baile por un divino:

-hahaha, ¡vamos vamos! Baila conmigo, será divertido

-en verdad me estoy mareando…

-¡SUELTA A PILAR DE INMEDIATO!

-no lo creo, ella será mi pareja esta noche, hahaha

-¿Quién es este payaso? –Paco se está irritando

-su nombre es Fiestero, es un divino clase 4, su nivel de poder es de 44 sobre 80, y según mi divinoberry, es capaz de causar un gran caos en las fiestas, puede usar la música para hacer que las personas bailen sin cesar, y es capaz de congelar el tiempo para que las fiestas no terminen nunca.

-perfecto, lo que hacía falta, otro fiestero como Raimundo

-¡COMBO NIÑOS, VÁMONOS!

Al grito de ataque de Paco, los tres se lanzan al ataque, pero sin ningún éxito; todos en la fiesta ya están bailando sin control, y el reloj se ha detenido para que la fiesta sea eterna, pero el más preocupado es Serio, ya que el divino parece muy interesado en Pilar, y no la deja ir:

-¡suéltala!

-¡dije que no!

-auxilio Serio, en verdad me estoy mareando de dar tantas vueltas.

-¡te digo que la sueltes!

-y yo ya te dije que no lo haré, la haré la reina de esta fiesta, y por supuesto, yo seré el rey, siempre lo soy.

- … ¡AAARGH!

La proximidad del divino al rostro de Pilar fue más que suficiente para que Serio se arrojara contra él para taclearlo como jugador de americano y comenzara a golpearlo, hasta que tocó su tótem:

-¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

Disparados entre luces de colores, los niños se transforman, dando lugar a la llegada de:

-¡TIGRILLO!

-¡IGUANA!

-¡TORO!

-¡AGUILA!

-ahora sí Fiestero, la fiesta se acabó, y a ti ya te llegó la hora de regresar al mundo divino

-¡eso jamás!

Usando su poder, hace que una multitud de gente se ponga entre los Combo Niños y el divino:

-¿qué hacemos ahora? No podemos atacarlos

-pelear sin lastimarlos Azul, como nos ha enseñado el maestre.

-¡ERES MIO!

Paco, Azul y Pilar solo ven como Serio pasa sobre la multitud y de nuevo se arroja sobre el divino, y usando sus poderes de Tigrillo, logra dejar al divino tan agotado que ya no puede usar sus poderes:

-¡¿listos?

-Los cuatro juntos: ¡COMBO NIÑOS: SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!

El divino queda atrapado en un disco de música, pero antes de que Serio pueda decir nada, Paco se lo quita de la mano:

-Azul y yo iremos a darle esto al maestre Grinto, mientras, tú y Pilar disfruten de la fiesta.

-¡Nos vemos!

-… que bien, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¡Serio! –Pilar llega corriendo y se le abraza del cuello, algo que lo deja anonadado -¿estás bien, te duele algo, te hizo daño?

-Pi-Pilar, espera, ¿de qué hablas?

-el divino, ¿te hizo daño?

-no

-¿y qué hay de Raimundo?, ¿él te hizo daño?

-no… de hecho…

-ay Serio, estaba tan preocupada, creí que Raimundo te había lastimado –ella lo abraza aun más fuerte, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-… ahm, Pilar, yo, este…

-¿qué pasa Serio? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué me has estado evitando?

-¿lo notaste?

-como no hacerlo –en eso comienza a sonar una hermosa canción, "Ride of Your Life" –ven Serio, baila conmigo

Ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la pista, en donde ella ríe divertida ante las torpezas de su amigo:

-hmhmhm, ¿qué haces?

-ahm, yo~… no tengo idea… -completamente sonrojado

-hahaha, tranquilo Serio, mira, pon tu mano aquí, en mi cintura; eso, ahora la otra, ¿ves? No es tan difícil

Pero para él sí lo era, porque no sabía como controlar el calor de su cuerpo que lo hacía sonrojarse a morir, y su corazón palpitaba como loco mientras bailaban, y esto empeoró cuando ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico:

-Pi… Pilar, hay algo que debes saber… yo

-le pusiste el ojo morado a Raimundo ¿no?

-¿lo sabías?

-lo supuse, y también, Paco me dijo que Raimundo me insultó, y que iba a jugarme una broma pesada, y que tú me defendiste… -ella se aferra a él mientras siguen bailando -… gracias Serio

-… no fue nada –él toma su cintura de forma más firme

-Serio…

-¿qué? …

Sin palabras, ella solo se acercó a besarlo tiernamente en la boca, al mismo tiempo, Serio se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, uniéndose ambos en un beso mágico y delicioso, de pronto, todo desapareció, nada ni nadie alrededor, solo ellos dos y su canción, mientras disfrutaban de aquel dulce beso; desde el otro lado de la pista, Paco y azul bailaban y veían a sus amigos, sonriéndoles felices al verlos juntos.

Serio y Pilar se separaron lentamente, se sonrieron, y luego serio tomo la mano de Pilar, haciéndola bailar tan libre y ligera como pluma al viento…

**Fin**


End file.
